


Peter Griffin Befriends Donald Trump: 彼得格里芬与唐纳德特朗普交朋友

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti Character Bashing, Anti Male Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Bashing, Character Arcs, Character Development, Character Study, Donald Trump is Awesome, DonaldTrumpXReader, FamilyGuyXReader, Left Wing, Male Friendship, Multi, PeterGriffinXReader, Politics, President Trump Praising, Right Wing, Social Commentator Peter Griffin, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: This story arc is about the titled main character, Peter Griffin befriending the President of the United States and joining the Republican party and work on destroying the idiocy of virtue signaling from regressive cucks from the Democratic party. However, things will be complicated for Peter when he's forced to make a choice between eliminating his best friend Brian for being the self-insert liberal pussy crusher that he's always been or going undercover to make sure that the social justice warriors who are against his new boss and friend. Will Peter find a middle ground in making these two impossible choices or will he will lose everything? Find out in this fucked up, but action-packed thriller fanfiction of Family Guy.这个故事的主题是标题为主角，彼得格里芬与美国总统结为朋友，加入共和党，并努力摧毁民主党倒退的诅咒所带来的美德信号。然而，当彼得被迫在消除他最好的朋友布莱恩之间做出选择时，事情会变得复杂，因为他是自我插入的自由派猫破碎者，他一直在或正在卧底，以确保反对他的新的社会正义战士老板和朋友。彼得会在做出这两个不可能的选择时找到中间立场，还是会失去一切？在这个搞砸了，但家庭盖伊充满动感的惊悚小说。





	Peter Griffin Befriends Donald Trump: 彼得格里芬与唐纳德特朗普交朋友

Chapter One: Social Commentary is Heavy:

Narrator: Peter, Meg and Brian watch YouTube videos about a weak minded soyboy whining about alpha males while a rational male argues back against those logical fallacies. Meanwhile, Peter and Brian have similar arguments regarding what political side they stand on, which upsets Brian. Peter regrets his harsh, but spot on criticism on Brian's opportunistic personality while realizing his own character derailment and tries his best to revert back to his classic personality with more depth and newfound wisdom.

Male Feminist: Hello fellow Youtubers, today we will talk about toxic masculinity and alpha males and why these ideas of men behaving like animals needs to be erased.

Rational Thinker: Woah, woah, woah! That's not necessarily true. Toxic masculinity doesn't exist and alpha males are confident hardworking men who provide their families and work ling hours.

Male Feminist: Hmph! Typical White supremacist patriarchal rape apologists like you are the dangers of our oppressions and safety to integrate with society.

Rational Thinker: Yes, how so? Are you sure you're not just virtue signaling for the sake of scoring points with other weak minded people like yourself because you're a stereotypical politically correct beta male who lacks the ability to think critically about handling debates on controversial issues without acting like an emotional trainwreck, am I right?

Male Feminist: [Breathes heavily and becomes red with anger]. How dare you insult my intelligence?! You're a lying sack of shit! I hope all social justice warriors come kill you or force you out of a job!

Rational Thinker: Wow, someone has lost their ability to think for themselves. We'll see you guys on the next video.

Peter: Damn. That was cringeworthy to watch. Why are people on the internet like assholes? Virtue signaling has ruined the true meaning of identity politics, which was originally about a class of non white people who were discriminated against in the 1960s. However, in today's time identity politics has destroyed the critical mindset and individuality of many people on both sides of politics.

Meg: That's very true Dad. Especially people who claim they are progressive, but in reality they're regressive opportunistic hacks.

Brian: Wait, not everyone is like that. Do you think people like myself are whiny entitled pussies?

Meg: Honestly yeah. People like you give liberals a very bad name. You're a low level opportunist who condescend on to other people's beliefs, but always use people for your own benefits.

Peter: Meg is right, Brian. I'm sorry, but you have a long history of being a self-righteous entitled dick when it comes to scoring points with women. Look, I don't mean to be a jerk ass towards you. I'm just stating my honest opinion. Please, don't take my harsh criticisms to heart.

Brian: I understand, but do you two really think that way of me?

Meg: It's like a mixture between yes and no in my opinion.

Peter: It's the same thing with me. I know I'm an asshole half the time, but right now, I'm willing to change my personality and ways of thinking before I act. So I'm going to the library to purchase some books based character development and story arc structuring. Do you two want to go to the library with me?

Meg: Sure, let me get my library card and my phone. (Meg goes upstairs while Peter and Brian still discuss the fallacies in political debates).

Peter: Brian, I'm sorry about giving harsh feedback on your personality nowadays. I was just trying to explain my honest viewpoint towards your actions lately. It's always one sided arguments with you like when you tried to push politicians to legalised Marijuana. You always shove your political beliefs down people's throats all the time. I'm no better either. I know what the hell I am. I'm a cynical asshole who lost my way as person just like you. Brian, am I the reason why we're having a fallen out?

Brian: No Peter, I am. You were right to criticize me. I can't believe I became the self insert author's avatar for politics.

Peter: It's the same thing with being the idiotic everyman protagonist. I hate that fact. There has to be a way to escape from all this bullshit.

Brian: Yeah, but how?

Peter: We can find our answers at the library and find books to gather information about changing our ways to rebuild our personalities in to something much more complex and four-dimensional to match with societal expectations and create new originality.

Brian: That's sound impressive but, seems impossible.

Peter: We will make the impossible happen. We have to think positive about the outcomes.

Brian: You're right. Let's go.

Peter: We still have to wait for Meg though. She's still getting her stuff.

Meg: Dad, Brian, I'm ready. [She ran downstairs and got her stuff together]. Are you guys ready to go?

Peter: Yeah. We're ready to go.

Brian: Yeah.

Meg: Ok, let's go.

Peter and Brian: Alright.

Narrator: The three Griffins got into Peter's car and headed towards the library downtown Quahog. Meanwhile, an unexpected visitor comes to Rhode Island City to pay the Griffin family a visit. Find out what happens in the next chapter.

Chinese Version

这个故事的主题是标题为主角，彼得格里芬与美国总统结为朋友，加入共和党，并努力摧毁民主党倒退的诅咒所带来的美德信号。然而，当彼得被迫在消除他最好的朋友布莱恩之间做出选择时，事情会变得复杂，因为他是自我插入的自由派猫破碎者，他一直在或正在卧底，以确保反对他的新的社会正义战士老板和朋友。彼得会在做出这两个不可能的选择时找到中间立场，还是会失去一切？在这个搞砸了，但家庭盖伊充满动感的惊悚小说。

第一章：社会评论沉重

旁白：彼得，梅格和布莱恩观看YouTube视频，关于一个弱势的大豆男孩抱怨阿尔法男性，而一个理性的男性反对这些逻辑谬误。与此同时，彼得和布莱恩对于他们所处的政治方面也有类似的论点，这让布赖恩感到不安。彼得感到遗憾的是，他对布莱恩的机会主义个性进行批评，同时认识到自己的性格出轨，并尽力以更深入，更新的智慧回归到他的经典人格。

男性女权主义者：你好Youtubers同伙，今天我们将谈论有毒男性气质和男性角色，以及为什么这些男性表现得像动物的想法需要被抹去。

理性思考者：哇，哇，哇！这不一定是真的。没有毒性阳刚之气，阿尔法男性是自信勤奋的男人，他们为家人提供工作和工作时间。

男性女权主义者：哼！像你这样典型的白人至上主义重男轻女的强奸辩护者是我们压迫和安全与社会融合的危险。

理性思考者：是的，怎么样？你确定你不仅仅是为了与其他弱势群体一样得分的信号，因为你是一个陈规定型的政治上正确的男性，他们缺乏批判性地思考处理有争议问题辩论的能力，而不是像情绪化的残骸，对吗？

男性女权主义者：[喘着粗气，愤怒地变成红色]。你怎么敢侮辱我的智慧？！你是一个懒散的狗屎！我希望所有的社会正义战士都会杀了你或迫使你失业！

理性思考者：哇，有人已经失去了为自己思考的能力。我们会在下一个视频中看到你们。

彼得：该死的。那个值得一看的值得一提。为什么互联网上的人喜欢混蛋？美德信号破坏了身份政治的真正含义，最初是关于一类在20世纪60年代受到歧视的非白人。然而，在今天的时代，身份政治已经摧毁了政治双方许多人的批判心态和个性。

梅格：那是非常真实的爸爸。特别是那些声称自己是进步的人，但实际上他们是倒退的机会主义黑客。

布莱恩：等等，不是每个人都这样。你认为像我这样的人是个有争议的人吗？

梅格：老实说是的。像你这样的人给自由派一个非常糟糕的名字。你是一个屈尊于别人信仰的低级机会主义者，但总是利用人民为自己谋福利。

彼得：梅格是对的，布莱恩。对不起，但是在与女性得分方面，你有一个自以为是的自以为是的鸡巴的悠久历史。看，我不是故意成为你的混蛋屁股。我只是陈述我的诚实意见。拜托，不要把我的严厉批评铭记于心。

布莱恩：我理解，但你们两个真的这么想我吗？

梅格：在我看来，这就像是和否之间的混合。

彼得：跟我一样。我知道我有一半是混蛋，但是现在，我愿意在行动之前改变自己的个性和思维方式。所以我要去图书馆购买一些基于书籍的角色发展和故事弧结构。你们两个想和我一起去图书馆吗？

梅格：当然，让我拿到我的借书证和手机。 （梅格上楼，而彼得和布莱恩仍在讨论政治辩论中的谬误）。

彼得：布莱恩，我很抱歉现在对你的性格给予严厉的反馈。我最近试图解释我对你行为的诚实观点。当你试图将政治家推向合法化的大麻时，这总是与你有一个单独的争论。你总是把你的政治信仰推到人们的喉咙里。我也没有好转。我知道我到底是怎么回事。我是一个愤世嫉俗的混蛋，像你一样迷失了我的方式。布赖恩，我是不是因为我们失败了？

布莱恩：不，彼得，我。你批评我是对的。我无法相信自己成为了自我插入作者的政治化身。

彼得：作为愚蠢的每个人主角都是一样的。我讨厌那个事实。必须有办法摆脱所有这些废话。

布莱恩：是的，但是怎么样？

彼得：我们可以在图书馆找到我们的答案，并找到书籍，收集有关改变我们重建个性的方法的信息，以及更复杂和四维的东西，以配合社会期望并创造新的创意。

布莱恩：这听起来令人印象深刻，但似乎不可能。

彼得：我们会让不可能的事发生。我们必须对结果持积极态度。

布莱恩：你是对的。我们走吧。

彼得：我们仍然要等待梅格。她还在拿东西。

梅格：爸爸，布莱恩，我已经准备好了。 [她跑到楼下把她的东西放在一起]。你们准备好了吗？

彼得：是的。我们准备好了。

布莱恩：是的。

梅格：好的，我们走了。

彼得和布莱恩：好的。

讲述者：三个格里芬进入彼得的车，前往图霍格市中心的图书馆。与此同时，一位意想不到的游客来到罗德岛市，向格里芬一家拜访。找出下一章会发生什么。

Chapter Two: Make America and Family Guy Great Again

Narrator: Last time on Family Guy, Peter and Brian have self critical revelations about their current personalities that they both decided to break the cycle of being one dimensional stereotypes by going to the library and discover ways to find new ground in life. Then an unknown guest arrived to Quahog and decided to pay the Griffin Family a visit. Find out what happens now in this chapter. Continuing where we left off, Peter, Meg and Brian head to the library downtown Quahog while listening to the news.

News Announcer: We now return to channel five news with Tom Tucker and joyce Kinney.

Tom: Good afternoon Quahog, we have breaking news. Local college students have started a riot on Rhode Island School of Design's campus when a professor refused to call their transgender student by their prefered non binary pronouns and many other students were offended by the professor's so called "harsh" language. This incident has caused the college five hundred thousand dollars in property damages. My God, what is wrong with college students these days?

Joyce: Well, it's probably the new social movements of identity politics being taught in school, Tom.

Tom: It's so sad, isn't it? The mainstream media is reprogramming the youth into non playable characters in politics.

Joyce: Very true. This world is regressing faster than it has been the last few years. Let's find out more details from Asian reporter, Tricia Takanawa.

Tricia: Tom, Joyce, I'm here with Blaccuweather forecaster, Ollie Williams interviewing these snowflake students about this latest cringefest.

Ollie: And the shit storm of whiny, entitled cunts is worth the overused memes.

Male Student: This professor is a fucking disgrace to our college. He brutally insulted my classmate with his violent language. I couldn't believe he used hate speech when he confronted Ashley like that. Disgusting!

Female Student: I agree with Mitch on this subject. This piece of shit professor needs to be terminated immediately. It was inexcusable for him to use such foul language. I'm sorry, I need to cry right now. [Sobbing].

Ollie: Cringey as fuck!

Tricia: I agree with Ollie. This cringe fest is hilariously sad and pathetic. Back to you Tom.

Tom: Jesus Christ! The world is dying faster than we thought. Fuck 2019.

Joyce: Yeah. This is channel five news with the latest campus trends. See you later everybody.

Peter: Are you fucking kidding me? Why are people such victim playing retards? Has the new millennium became the circlejerk of society?

Brian: It's because the system has fucked society over for political correctness and utter bullshit from the regressive left to control freedom of speech.

Meg: This world is going straight to hell, isn't it?

Peter: You're damn right about that Meg. People who think critically about the larger issues need to ban together against those frauds who have eliminated the original concepts of identity politics and turned into an inescapable frenzy of violence and censorships across the country.

Meg: This generation is garbage. Social media has the most toxic influence to humanity in the area of ridiculous social movements.

Peter: That's why we need to find people who are rational about tackling serious issues and form alliances with them to fight back against those harmful ideologies that have ruined the ways of being independent citizens.

Meg: But, who should we go to help start our cause?

Peter: Well, there are plenty of rational people on social media who promote actual critical thinking skills and facts about politics. However, we need to be very careful about joining people who become martyrs with extreme levels of influence from their fans.

Brian: Even people in the center of the political spectrum have dangerous ideologies.

Peter: It depends on who we try to join. Let's not judge a book by its cover.

Meg: Now who should we follow on social media?

Brian: We need to follow smart people like Sam Harris or Lauren Southern.

Peter: Didn't Sam Harris recently refused to associate with Jared Taylor in a debate based the topic of racism?

Brian: Oh, right. I forgot about that. What a cuck!

Meg: Not as bad as the Democrats though.

Peter: Yep. Alright, let's go to the library.

Meg: Ok.

Brian: Alright.

Narrator: Peter, Meg and Brian go to the library and rent books based on the issues surrounding identity politics. However, as soon as they arrived to the parking lot they saw a large group of college students protesting across the street at a local cafe.

Chinese Version

第二章：让美国和家庭的家伙再次伟大

讲述者：上一次家庭盖伊，彼得和布莱恩对自己目前的个性有自我批评的启示，他们都决定通过去图书馆并找到寻找生活新基础的方法来打破一维刻板印象的循环。然后一位不知名的客人来到圆蛤并决定向格里芬家庭支付费用。了解本章中现在发生的事情。继续我们离开的地方，彼得，梅格和布莱恩一边听新闻一边前往圆蛤市中心的图书馆。

新闻播音员：我们现在回到汤姆塔克和乔伊斯金尼的第五频道新闻。

汤姆：下午好，圆蛤，我们有突发新闻。当一位教授拒绝用他们喜欢的非二元代词叫他们的跨性别学生时，当地的大学生已经开始在罗德岛设计学院的校园里发生骚乱，许多其他学生被教授所谓的"苛刻"语言所冒犯。这一事件造成了大学五十万美元的财产损失。天哪，这些天大学生出了什么问题？

乔伊斯：嗯，这可能是在学校里教授身份政治的新社会运动，汤姆。

汤姆：太伤心了，不是吗？主流媒体正在将青年重新编程为政治中不可玩的角色。

乔伊斯：非常的。这个世界比过去几年更快地倒退。让我们从亚洲记者特里西娅高轮了解更多细节。

特丽西娅：汤姆，乔伊斯，我和黑天气预报员在一起，奥利威廉姆斯采访了这些雪花学生关于这个最新的哗众取宠的人。

奥利：而那些名不见经传的狡猾风暴值得过度使用的模因。

男学生：这位教授对我们学院来说是一种他妈的耻辱。他粗暴地用暴力语言侮辱了我的同学。当他像阿什利那样对抗时，我简直不敢相信他会使用仇恨言论。恶心！

女学生：我同意米奇关于这个问题。这片狗屎教授需要立即终止。他使用这种粗言秽语是不可原谅的。对不起，我现在需要哭。 [抽泣]。

奥利：他妈的他妈的！

特里西娅：我同意奥利的观点。这个畏缩的节日非常悲伤和悲伤。汤姆，回到你身边。

汤姆：耶稣基督！世界比我们想象的更快死亡。他妈的2019年。

乔伊斯：是的。这是关于最新校园趋势的第五频道新闻。大家晚点见。

彼得：你他妈的开玩笑吧？人们为什么会这样受害？新千年是否成为社会的焦点？

布莱恩：这是因为这个制度已经让社会因为政治正确性而斗争，并且从倒退的左派中彻底废话以控制言论自由。

梅格：这个世界直接下地狱，不是吗？

彼得：你对梅格说得对。批判性地思考这些大问题的人需要一起禁止那些已经消除了最初的身份政治概念并在全国范围内变成不可避免的暴力和审查制度的欺诈行为。

梅格：这一代人是垃圾。社交媒体在荒谬的社会运动领域对人类的影响最大。

彼得：这就是为什么我们需要找到理性的人来处理严肃的问题并与他们结成联盟，以反击那些破坏了独立公民方式的有害意识形态。

梅格：但是，我们应该去帮助我们开始我们的事业？

彼得：嗯，社交媒体上有很多理性的人，他们提倡实际的批判性思维技巧和政治事实。 但是，我们需要非常谨慎地加入那些成为受到粉丝极大影响的烈士的人。

布莱恩：即使处于政治光谱中心的人也有危险的意识形态。

彼得：这取决于我们尝试加入的人。 我们不要以封面来判断一本书。

梅格：现在我们应该关注社交媒体？

布莱恩：我们需要关注像山姆哈里斯或劳伦南方这样的聪明人。

彼得：山姆哈里斯最近在一场基于种族主义的辩论中拒绝与贾里德泰勒联系吗？

布莱恩：哦，对。 我忘记了。 真是个怪人！

梅格：虽然没有民主党那么糟糕。

彼得：是的。 好的，我们去图书馆吧。

梅格：好吧。

布莱恩：好的。

旁白：彼得，梅格和布莱恩去图书馆并根据身份政治问题租借书籍。 然而，当他们到达停车场时，他们看到一大群大学生在当地一家咖啡馆街对面抗议。


End file.
